


Sex Pollen

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marathon Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: After getting hit with alien sex pollen, Wade and Peter go home to fuck





	Sex Pollen

The pair stumbled into their apartment, never tearing away from each other’s mouths as Wade fumbled behind him with the lock.

As soon as he heard it click into place he lifted Peter up, and the Spider-Man wrapped his legs around Wade’s waist, grinding against him hard and desperate.

They had encountered something while fighting, some kind of alien dust or pollen or something, and whatever it was had kicked in only moments after they killed the thing. They had barely made it to their apartment without just giving in and fucking right there in the street.

Now that they were home it was a different story.

Peter tore Wade’s mask off the rest of the way and kissed him all over. “Take off your clothes,” he panted, barely able to get the words out.

Wade stumbled to the couch and lay Peter down across it, going immedently to take his suit off. Peter watched with a wide grin, eyes dancing.

Wade leaned down to kiss Peter’s neck as he began removing Peter’s suit as well.

The moment they were both naked, Peter grabbed both their aching dicks and held them together, jacking them both off at once.

Wade hissed through his teeth. Finally some release. “Peter.....”

“I know,” Peter replied. “Feels good, right? So good...” He only lasted another moment before coming all over his hand, shouting Wade’s name, which made Wade come right after.

“Fuck me,” he said right after. “Please, Wade, baby, fuck me.”

Aroused out of his mind, Wade obayed, using their come as lube. Not that he really needed it. Peter was already more than prepared for him, and Wade slid in easily.

Peter grabbed his shoulders as the mercenary worked inside him, running his mouth nonstop.

“Oh Wade yes, _yes_ , this is perfect, _you_ are perfect, oh _god_ oh _fuck_!”

Peter came a second time, moaning like a porn star, but neither one of them was finished.

Wade pulled out just long enough to move Peter onto his hands and knees before going right back to fucking him.

Under him Peter cried and arched and it was the best thing Wade had even seen.

He leaned over so his chest was pressed against Peter’s back and the new angle felt so insanely good that Wade had to bite at Peter’s ear to ground himself. It didn’t do much, and he came only moments after.

Peter looked at him over his shoulder, face flushed and eyes lidded. He looked absolutely delicious.

“Wade, please keep going.”

As if he could say no to that. The words alone were making him hard again.

“Ok,” he gave in. “But I wanna look at you this time.”

There was a scramble of limbs as Peter moved to be face to face with his boyfriend, then he sunk onto Wade’s cock with a moan that got louder as Wade began to move.

Neither one of them talked this time, too busy making out to say a single word.

They fell backwards on to the couch, and now that there was something solid under them, Wade picked up the pace.

Peter whined at the change, kissing Wade feverously and scratching his nails down Wade’s back.

They came again, and Wade rolled over, pulling Peter on top of him so he could ride him, which Peter did, not talking, but instead making the most beautiful sounds.

They went on like that, over and over and over, until they were so worn out they couldn’t even move their pinkie toe. That’s how they fell asleep, stained with spit and come, scratches and bite marks all over their bodies, but holding each other close on the couch they would most defiantly need to replace.


End file.
